mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Твой черёд придёт
Твой черёд придёт ( ) — шестнадцатая песня четвёртого сезона, исполненная в серии «Королевство Искорки. Часть 1». Сумеречная Искорка сомневается в своей роли как принцесса, но принцессы Селестия, Луна и Каденс убеждают её, что у неё она ещё будет. В данной песне появляется первое соло у Принцессы Луны. Также песня служит пятым треком альбома Songs of Harmony и седьмым треком My Little Pony 2015 Convention Collection. Русская версия = thumb|300px :Искорка ::Судьбе своей благодарна ::За всё, что ею дано. ::Из скольких приключений разных ::Уж усвоен урок давно. ::Что же делать я теперь должна? ::И какая роль моя? ::Как же идти мне дальше? ::Ведь дороги не вижу я. ::Вот два крыла, короны блеск, ::Титул громкий я ношу. ::Но как дальше буду жить, ::Вряд ли я одна решу. ::Я цель хочу увидеть ::И все силы прилагать. ::Полезной быть хочу, нелишней, ::Предназначение своё узнать. :Селестия ::Твоя судьба — загадка, ::И с этим не просто жить, ::Но каждый твой новый выбор ::Поможет секрет раскрыть. :Луна ::Знаю, терпеть не просто, ::Ведь большего сердце ждёт. ::И тяжело стоять, когда ::Душа так летать зовёт! :Каденс ::Но с нами ты не случайно: ::Талантлива и сильна, ::Корона на голове — ::Ты одна из на-а-ас! :Селестия, Луна и Каденс ::Скоро пора твоя придёт! ::Как время ночи, дня настаёт! ::И как любовь, что в сердце живёт, ::Помни и верь — твой черёд придёт! :Луна ::Мы знаем, большего ты ждёшь: ::Сиять мечтаешь ты, ну что ж! :Каденс ::Знай, что скоро час настанет твой! :Селестия, Луна и Каденс ::Скоро пора твоя придёт! ::Как время ночи, дня настаёт! ::И как любовь, что в сердце живёт, ::Помни и верь — твой черёд придёт! :Селестия ::Помни и верь — твой черёд придёт! |-| Оригинальная версия= thumb|300px :Искорка ::It isn't that I'm ungrateful ::For all the things that I've earned ::For all the journeys I have taken ::All the lessons that I have learned ::But I wonder where I'm going now ::What my role is meant to be ::I don't know how to travel ::To a future that I can't see ::I have my wings, I wear this crown ::I'm a princess, this is true ::But it's still unclear to me ::Just what I am meant to do ::I want to have a purpose ::Want to do all that I can ::I want to make a contribution ::I want to be a part of the plan :Селестия ::Your destiny's uncertain ::And that's sometimes hard to take ::But it will become much clearer ::With every new choice you make :Луна ::Patience is never easy ::I understand wanting more ::I know how hard it is to wait ::To spread out your wings and soar :Каденс ::But you stand here for a reason ::You're gifted and you are strong ::That crown is upon your head because ::You belong :Селестия, Луна и Каденс ::Know that your time is coming soon ::As the sun rises, so does the moon ::As love finds a place in every heart ::You are a princess, you'll play your part :Луна ::We understand you wanting more ::A chance to shine, a chance to soar :Каденс ::Soon will come the day it turns around :Селестия, Луна и Каденс ::Know that your time is coming soon ::As the sun rises, so does the moon ::As love finds a place in every heart ::You are a princess, you'll play your part :Селестия ::You are a princess, you'll play your part Другие версии en:You'll Play Your Part Категория:Песни четвёртого сезона